Buah
by shirocchin
Summary: Izuku meminta Shouto untuk menemaninya ke toko buah. Hingga penjaga toko yang bernama Hizashi mendadak muncul dan mengacaukan segalanya. "Salah satu pepaya ranum, manis, padat, dan kencang seperti pacar hijaumu ini, nak." Hizashi terkekeh penuh modus. Shouto murka. [shouto/izuku]


**Shouto x Izuku**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Murni untuk having fun saja wkwkwkk.**

.

.

Tidak biasanya Todoroki Shouto menemani kekasihnya berbelanja. Pemuda pewaris _quirk_ ganda tersebut bukan tipe yang senang menghabiskan waktu dengan mengunjungi tempat ramai. Ia lebih memilih menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk mengunjungi sang ibu di rumah sakit, membawakan sebuket bunga yang ia beli di toko pinggir jalan. Hingga ketika jam istirahat, Midoriya Izuku menghampiri mejanya dengan senyum agak kikuk. Shouto tergoda untuk meremas pipi kekasihnya, namun ia urungkan karena seluruh pasang mata memandang ke arah mereka. Astaga, pasangan fenomenal kelas 1-A memang selalu menjadi sorotan.

"Shouto- _kun_ , pulang sekolah nanti ayo temani aku ke toko buah," kata Izuku. Pemuda itu harap-harap cemas.

"Mau apa?" balas Shouto datar. Kaminari Denki yang tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan dua sejoli langsung menggebrak meja.

"Tentu saja beli buah, bego! Hei, Todoroki. Kau ini tidak peka atau pura-pura? Midoriya, aku heran kenapa kau bisa menyukai si balok es ini."

Suasana di sekitar ketiga pemuda itu mulai menggelap. Shouto menatap tajam ke arah Kaminari. Pemuda listrik langsung melipir.

"Sudah jelas kan Midoriya mengajakmu kencan, Todoroki- _kun_!" Iida Tenya berkata penuh semangat.

Izuku gelagapan. "Eh, anu—bukan begitu—"

"Kalau kencan kami sudah sering melakukannya, setiap hari. Di kamarku." Shouto berujar tanpa dosa. Seluruh kelas hening. Yaoyorozu Momo yang duduk di sebelah Shouto menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, _shock_.

"T-tidak benar! Ya ampun. Shouto- _kun_ , berhenti membuat orang salah paham."

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu kok."

Suasana kelas 1-A menjadi sangat ribut setelah mendengar ucapan ambigu Shouto. Kirishima dan Kaminari buru-buru menarik tubuh Izuku, membuat pose seperti melindungi si pemuda berambut hijau lumut. Todoroki Shouto tidak sepolos yang mereka kira.

.

"M-maaf sudah membuat keributan di kelas tadi." Izuku berkata tak enak pada pemuda di sampingnya. Shouto menjilati es krimnya sampai habis, membuang _stick_ ke tempat sampah di pinggir jalan. Pandangannya beralih pada pemuda yang lebih pendek. Meski sudah berpacaran selama dua bulan, Izuku masih sering kikuk dan malu. Awalnya Shouto juga seperti itu, namun mengingat dirinya adalah pemegang kendali dalam hubungan yang sedang mereka jalani, Shouto mulai belajar tata cara menyenangkan pasangan. Meski kadang sifat tidak peka yang ia miliki sering mengganggu.

Keduanya tiba di sebuah toko buah yang terletak tak jauh dari stasiun. Tidak terlalu besar, namun Izuku langsung tertarik dengan deretan berbagai macam buah-buahan yang disusun rapi di etalase. Izuku menggandeng tangan kekasihnya bersemangat. Shouto memperhatikan diam-diam. Izuku tampak manis jika sedang gembira.

"Menurut Shouto- _kun_ , mending beli pisang atau melon ya?" Izuku melirik deretan buah melon bulat yang berjejer rapi. Warna hijau muda yang begitu segar sepertinya mampu menarik perhatian si pemuda mungil. Shouto termenung.

"Memangnya Izuku ingin beli buah apa? Kenapa harus bertanya padaku?"

"A-aku kan hanya minta pendapat Shouto- _kun_. Tapi melon ini cukup mahal, sepertinya impor." Izuku menimang-nimang isi dompetnya.

"Kenapa tidak pisang saja? Coba yang ini, bentuknya besar dan panjang. Sekali makan akan membuatmu kenyang. Izuku suka pisang, bukan?" Shouto menunjuk pisang berwarna kuning yang diikat dengan posisi menggantung. Izuku nampak berpikir sesaat. Kekasihnya benar. Pisang lebih banyak mengandung protein dan karbohidrat. Sedangkan melon—ahh, tapi melon lebih menyegarkan. Apalagi dimakan saat cuaca terik begini.

"Ya, pisang memang lezat." Izuku mengangguk setuju.

"Apalagi pisang milikku," bisik Shouto samar.

"A-apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Shouto memalingkan muka.

Tangan kanan Izuku mengelus melon, sedangkan tangan satunya menggenggam pisang. Hmm, Izuku galau. Saat dua remaja tengah sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, sosok pria dewasa muncul. Penampilannya nyentrik dengan kumis panjang melengkung, rambutnya yang pirang mengingatkan Izuku pada warna kulit pisang.

"Hello, _boys_! Kalian sedang memilih buah rupanya. Jangan khawatir, kalian datang ke tempat yang tepat. _Let's see_ , bocah rambut rumput laut! Wow, _banana_! _Kids_ jaman _now_ sangat menggemari pisang ya. _By the way_ , _my name is_ Hizashi. _Im not gaijin_! _Nihonjin desu_."

Izuku tak siap dengan celotehan bertubi-tubi penjaga toko, terlebih lagi Hizashi- _san_ adalah sosok yang sangat heboh dan... alay. Shouto memandang Hizashi penuh kecurigaan.

"Buah yang kami jual memiliki kualitas terbaik, _desu_! Tak perlu sungkan silakan pilih sesuka kalian. Ada diskon spesial jika kau membeli buah lebih dari 5 kg."

"A-aku tidak akan membeli sebanyak itu." Izuku berujar kikuk.

"Hey, _white-red haired boy_ di sana! Bantu teman kecilmu memilih, jangan diam saja."

"Izuku bukan temanku. Kami pacaran," ujar Shouto datar. Hizashi membeku di tempat.

"W-wow! _Amazing_! _Kids_ jaman _now_ memang _something_."

Izuku menunduk malu. Haruskah kekasihnya mengungkap status mereka di depan orang yang tak dikenal?

"Kau suka melon, nak? Melon di sini adalah yang terbaik, baru dikirim dua hari yang lalu. Coba kau raba teskturnya, lembut dan kencang bukan?" Hizashi membimbing tangan Izuku untuk mengelus melon. Izuku salah tingkah ketika si pria pirang menyentuh punggung tangannya.

Shouto murka.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, manusia cabul. Izuku lebih suka mengelus pisang ambon daripada melon!" Shouto merebut pisang yang masih digenggam Izuku. "Menurutku pisang lebih bermanfaat daripada melon. Terlepas dari bentuknya yang ambigu, kandungan protein dan karbohidrat pada pisang lebih tinggi. Kau tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan makan melon. Luarnya saja yang tampak besar, isinya nul."

"Wow, pacarmu paham sekali soal buah-buahan," puji Hizashi kagum.

"Eh, y-ya. Begitulah. Hahaha." Izuku tertawa canggung. Shouto masih memasang ekspresi murka ketika penjaga toko nyentrik di depannya mencoba menggoda kekasihnya terang-terangan.

"Kalau pepaya ini harganya berapa?" Shouto mengambil salah satu buah tropis yang terletak di samping melon.

"300 _yen_."

"Mahal!" sembur Shouto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kami harus mengimpor buah-buahan dari negara tropis. Harga jual harus disesuaikan dengan ongkos pengiriman. Salah satu pepaya ranum, manis, padat, dan kencang seperti pacarmu ini." Hizashi terkekeh. Ya ampun, modus masih berjalan rupanya.

Wajah Shouto tertekuk. Izuku mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang memiliki selera humor rendah. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali Shouto menunjukkan raut cemburu. Ketika Izuku mengobrol akrab dengan Kirishima atau Kaminari, Shouto memerhatikannya dengan tatapan yang mampu melubangi punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuktikan, apakah pepaya ini padat dan kencang seperti perkataanmu. Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari permainan jariku." Shouto menekan-nekan permukaan kulit pepaya dengan jemarinya. Menciptakan gerakan memutar dan menusuk-nusuk dengan kuat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Shouto- _kun_? Nanti buahnya rusak. Tolong hentikan." Izuku berbisik panik. Ia heran dengan sikap kekasihnya hari ini.

"Hebat juga teknik penjarianmu, bocah. Tapi pepayaku tidak akan kalah!" Hizashi berapi-api.

Shouto semakin brutal, memberikan tekanan penuh. Hingga akhirnya suara 'plop' membuat ketiganya hening. Ketiga jari Shouto yang kokoh menembus permukaan kulit buah pepaya, cairan keluar dari sela-sela lubang yang masih tersumpal jari si pemuda manik heterokrom.

"Kau lihat? Kau menjual pepaya busuk dan lemah. Baru ditusuk dengan jari saja sudah seperti ini." Shouto memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Izuku menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"A-akan kubeli pepayanya. J-jangan khawatir, Hizashi- _san_. Shouto- _kun_ tidak bermaksud merusak buah anda."

Hizashi menoleh ke arah Izuku yang memasang ekspresi bersalah. "Kalau kau, nak. Suka buah apa?"

"H-hampir semuanya suka sih. Tapi yang menjadi kesukaanku adalah—"

"Buah zakar," lanjut Shouto.

Izuku ingin berteriak dan melarikan diri saat ini juga.

Hizashi hanya tertawa. "Oh, begitu. Kalau buah hati bagaimana?"

Shouto kehilangan kendali. "Apa kau menjual buah dada?"

"Maaf, tidak ada. Kami hanya menjual buah tangan."

"K-kalian berdua hentikan. Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak." Izuku mencoba menenangkan dua manusia berbeda usia yang tengah berseteru. Seketika Izuku menyesal karena mengajak Shouto menemaninya.

Shouto menarik pergelangan tangan Izuku, setengah menyeret pemuda yang lebih pendek meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Asal tahu saja. Pacarku ini tidak suka makan buah. Dia lebih suka _dibuahi_!" seru Shouto pada Hizashi yang terbengong di depan toko. Suara Shouto begitu keras hingga Izuku tak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Ke rumahku sekarang juga, Izuku. Akan kuberi banyak buah sampai kau puas."

Izuku ingin menjerit.

 _Yameteeeeee._

 _._

 _Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi_

 _AN : membayangkan present mic jadi penjual buah wwww._


End file.
